that you will look my way
by Dianzu
Summary: Wakamatsu dan bola basket adalah perpaduan yang serasi. [oneshot; wakaseo]


All characters belongs to Izumi Tsubaki. Did not take any advantage in making this fanfiction. Made just for fun.

.

[ **that you will look my way** ]

—Wakamatsu dan bola basket adalah perpaduan yang serasi—

.

Wakamatsu Hirotaka masih tidak terima.

Sejak SMP, dia tidak ada masalah dengan ekskul basket. Wakamatsu senang bermain bola basket, tetapi untuk kali ini—sepertinya ia akan memiliki trauma yang berkepanjangan. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak senior perempuan (sebut saja dia Yuzuki Seo) selalu saja menjadikannya sasaran lemparan bola, Wakamatsu tidak bisa tidur. Ia takut jika terus begini akan mengalami gangguan jiwa. Sedangkan sang senior malah asyik mengganggunya terus-menerus. Wakamatsu ingin pindah kependudukan ke bulan. Biarlah tinggal bersama alien daripada selalu dijadikan samsak tinju oleh Yuzuki.

"Aku sudah muak!" pada akhirnya, pria berambut ungu itu meluapkan semua emosi yang sudah lama dipendam. Di hadapannya kini, Nozaki hanya menatap heran, "Kenapa?"

Wakamatsu sedikit menghirup napas, "Aku tidak mau dijadikan sasaran bola basket oleh Yuzuki _senpai_!"

Nozaki masih menatap datar. Jika dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga Wakamatsu—selalu jadi sasaran keganasan Yuzuki. Untung saja sekarang ia tidak ikut ekskul basket (coba saja kalau ikut—sudah dipastikan dirinya pun kena imbas dari kekejaman seorang Yuzuki Seo). Wanita itu memang berbeda; liar, sungguh terbuka, apa adanya, sedikit (sangat) ganas, dan jangan lupakan tingkahnya yang dapat membuat satu sekolah geleng-geleng kepala. Nozaki sendiri sering dibuat pusing oleh sikap Yuzuki.

Wakamatsu masih berdiam diri. Mengetuk-ngetuk jari di atas meja kayu, "Tapi... kemarin aku melihat Yuzuki _senpai _bersama seorang pria. Pria itu sangat tampan. Apa pria itu kekasihnya?"

Nozaki—yang kebetulan sedang meminum teh harus menyemburkan kembali minumannya dikarenakan mendengar ucapan Wakamatsu. Apa katanya tadi? Yuzuki memiliki kekasih yang tampan? Seorang Yuzuki Seo? Sungguh? Nozaki tidak bisa percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita ganas macam Yuzuki memiliki kekasih? Nozaki memiliki dua hipotesis; yang pertama, pria yang dikencani Yuzuki adalah seorang masokis. Yang kedua, kekasih Yuzuki adalah seorang yang sama ganasnya.

Benar-benar bahaya.

Ketimbang mendengar kabar seorang Yuzuki memiliki kekasih tampan, sebenarnya yang lebih menarik perhatian Nozaki adalah ekspresi wajah Wakamatsu; terlihat murung, sedih, cemas, dan takut. Entah kenapa, padahal yang memiliki kekasih Yuzuki, tetapi yang bingung Wakamatsu. Nozaki masih menganalisis—mungkin saja, kondisi seperti ini bisa ia gunakan untuk kisah Suzuki dan Mamiko. Oh, kalau kalian lupa, Nozaki ini orang yang tidak peka—jadi, jangan heran jika pria berambut hitam itu tak menyadari perasaan Wakamatsu yang sesungguhnya pada Yuzuki.

Sebenarnya, yang lebih paham tentang perasaan Wakamatsu sekarang adalah Mikoshiba—sejak tadi, ia memerhatikan gelagat si pria berambut ungu. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya ia berkata tidak ingin dijadikan samsak tinju oleh Yuzuki. Tapi sekarang? Mendengar Yuzuki memiliki kekasih, dia sendiri yang gundah-gulana. Mikoshiba sedikit tersenyum, "Wakamatsu.

Yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kau... suka dengan Yuzuki, ya?"

Dan kali ini, bukan Nozaki saja yang harus rela menyemburkan isi teh.

.

"Apa-apaan itu."

Wakamatsu termenung sendiri di lapangan basket sekolah. Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan lembayung senja sudah menanti di luar sana. Namun, nampaknya itu tak membuat minat Wakamatsu yang ingin bermain-main di dalam lapangan sirna. Pria itu tengah berdiri sembari memainkan bola basket. Wajahnya nampak lesu, entah kenapa pria tampan yang dilihatnya tengah bersama Yuzuki selalu terbayang-bayang di dalam kepalanya. Aneh sekali, padahal Wakamatsu berniat ingin menghindar dari kehidupan Yuzuki.

"Masa iya, aku menyukai Yuzuki _senpai_."

Entah pada siapa Wakamatsu berbicara. Mungkin pada angin yang berlalu-lalang.

"Siapa yang kau suka, hah?!"

Wakamatsu mendadak menghentikan permainan bola basket. Suara yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya terdengar tidak asing. Pria itu menoleh—lalu mendapati Yuzuki di ujung pintu tengah berdiri sembari membawa bola basket.

Eh.

Tanpa disadari, tahu-tahu bola basket yang awalnya berada di tangan Yuzuki, kini sudah berpindah ke wajah tampan Wakamatsu. Siapa lagi yang suka melempar bola basket secara brutal? Tentu saja si gadis dengan kuncir satu yang kini sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Dan benar saja, Wakamatsu merasa ingin mengubur diri di dalam limbah plastik.

"_Senpai, _kau tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu!" teriak Wakamatsu dengan lantang. Sedangkan Yuzuki hanya memasang wajah santai, "Ha?"

Perlahan, Wakamatsu memajukan langkah—mendekat ke arah Yuzuki, "_Senpai._"

Yuzuki masih terlihat santai. Wakamatsu nampak berapi-api, "Tidak seharusnya kau selalu mendekatiku. Kau ini sudah punya kekasih! Lagi pula, lemparanmu ini sakit, tahu!"

Gadis itu masih termenung. Wakamatsu berbicara apa sih?

"Kekasih, siapa yang punya kekasih? Kau?" tanya Yuzuki.

Wakamatsu tepuk jidat. Jangan bilang jika _senpai_-nya yang satu ini juga sama tidak pekanya dengan Nozaki, "Tentu saja kau, _senpai_. Kau kan sudah punya kekasih!"

Eh. Yuzuki semakin bingung. Kapan dirinya mendeklarasi memiliki kekasih?

"Kau ini, kata siapa Waka?" Yuzuki kembali bertanya.

"Pria berambut biru yang tempo hari bersamamu, masa kau lupa?!" Wakamatsu dibuat pusing. Masa Yuzuki lupa dengan pacar sendiri?

Yuzuki berpikir sejenak. Tempo hari, ia tidak bersama seorang laki-laki. Tapi, ia bersama Kashima Yuu—si pangeran sekolah. Tapi, Kashima kan perempuan. Lalu, pria mana yang dimaksud Wakamatsu?

"Seo-_chan_!"

Wakamatsu dan Yuzuki lantas menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja, raut wajah Wakamatsu berubah drastis. Astaga, itu kan kekasihnya Yuzuki _senpai_!

Pria berambut ungu itu mendadak kikuk. Dia tidak ingin disangka perebut kekasih orang. Pria yang bersama Yuzuki _senpai _memang tampan sekali.

"Ah, Kashima-_kun_." ucap Yuzuki. Wakamatsu diam sejenak. Kashima, namanya tidak asing. Ia berusaha mengingat ucapan Nozaki beberapa hari lalu yang mengatakan jika Kashima adalah pangeran di sekolah ini.

Oh, astaga. Yuzuki _senpai _berkencan dengan pangeran sekolah!

Wakamatsu memerhatikan Kashima dari ujung helai rambut hingga ujung kaki. Gila, benar-benar tampan! Hebat sekali _senpai_-nya yang terkenal beringas ini mendapatkan sosok pangeran sekolah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kashima, sedikit melirik ke arah Wakamatsu yang masih diam membatu.

Yuzuki menjawab dengan santai, "Sedang bersenang-senang. Dengan bola basket, dan Waka."

Apa?! Wakamatsu semakin dibuat panik. Kenapa Yuzuki dengan santainya bilang seperti itu pada kekasihnya?!

Kashima sendiri hanya diam. Tentu saja diam, siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat kekasih sendiri bersenang-senang dengan pria lain?! Wakamatsu berteriak dalam hati.

"Oh. Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Kashima, lalu pergi menjauh.

Benar-benar. Wakamatsu tidak mengerti—pasangan macam apa mereka? Tidak adakah rasa cemburu di dalam hati Kashima?

"_Senpai._" Wakamatsu kembali bersuara. Yuzuki kembali menoleh, "Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" ucap Wakamatsu. Di depannya, Yuzuki masih saja diam membatu.

"Dia itu kekasihmu. Masa kau bersikap begitu?!" Wakamatsu kini mulai berkotbah di depan Yuzuki.

Oh, Yuzuki baru menyadari satu hal. Jadi, selama ini Wakamatsu mengira ia dan Kashima adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Hei, Waka." panggil Yuzuki. Wakamatsu hanya menjawab, "Apa?!"

"Kau tidak melihat ke bawah?" ucap Yuzuki. Wakamatsu dibuat bingung, "Melihat ke bawah?"

Yuzuki menghela napas, "Jika melihat Kashima, jangan hanya melihat wajahnya saja. Lihat bawahnya."

Wakamatsu sedikit bingung. Ia kini kembali melihat Kashima yang kebetulan tengah berbincang dengan Hori _senpai_. _Jangan lihat ke wajahnya, lihat ke bawah. _Wakamatsu menuruti ucapan Yuzuki. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sesuatu yang aneh.

Kashima _sen__pai_, menggunakan rok!

Oh, astaga. Jadi selama ini?

Yuzuki kembali melempar wajah Wakamatsu dengan bola basket—dan itu sukses membuat si pria berambut ungu lari ketakutan.

Gadis itu tertawa lebar. Senang sekali menjadikan adik kelasnya yang satu itu sasaran bola basket.

Karena menurutnya; Wakamatsu dan bola basket adalah perpaduan yang serasi.

.

**the end**

Bekasi, 02 Oktober 2019 - 10:45 AM


End file.
